<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Porn Star by Stralia_Harker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573632">Like a Porn Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker'>Stralia_Harker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Bottom Steve Harrington, Boys Kissing, Brief OC mentions, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, Top Billy Hargrove, Top Steve Harrington, porn star billy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Event planner Steve meets porn star Billy through mutual friends and the two stumble into a relationship that gives Billy something he didn't know he needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Getting to Know You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta-read, sorry for any mistakes. </p><p>This was meant to be a small purely smutty one shot but Billy came barging in, dragging Steve behind him demanding a plot and Steve used his doe eyes to ask nicely, so here we are. </p><p>Constructive comments are welcome. Thanks in advance for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy Hargrove was the hottest male adult film star around at the moment. From the moment he hit the scene when he was just barely twenty, the industry had been buzzing. At twenty-two he was one of the most sought out performers, everyone wanting a chance to work with him. He was enjoying his life at the moment and was eagerly anticipating his big night. He was finally releasing his own sex toy, he had a dildo molded after his own cock. He was half tempted to mail one to Neil with a note telling him to fuck himself, but he figured keeping his last name was enough. There was a party at the Hustler store and he’d be signing things and a few people would receive the toy as a gift. He figured once you’ve had a sex toy modeled after yourself you’ve made it. </p><p>The party had gone well, there had been a line out the door and he had a great time signing and taking pictures. He’d known there would be a pretty large turnout of female fans but there was a good portion of his male fans as well. These things always did wonders for his ego, he knew loved to post pictures of the lines, loved to show off just how many people were eager for a minute of his time. Thank god for his best friend Heather, she and her girlfriend Robin managed to keep him grounded. Without them, he may never have outgrown his asshole phase. Not his finest moments in life, but for being a hot twenty two year old porn star, he had learned how to be much more humble, though he still had his moments.</p><p>He was out at one of the many clubs in L.A, a few of his co-workers had decided they needed to take him out to celebrate his big accomplishment. Tommy had come along and was not only telling anyone and everyone about Billy’s dildo but also showing people, whether or not they had asked. Billy never had trouble getting a partner whenever he went out but Tommy putting his goods on display was adding to the count of potential lovers batting their eyes at him or sending him drinks. He had been mid-conversation with a rather pretty thing that was the current front runner for his attention when Tommy came rushing over.</p><p>“Billy, man I gotta go, Steve’s here, he keeps calling me, you’d think the guy would get the hint, man that’s what I get for banging someone I see regularly. Do me a favor, when he comes over let him know the chase was fun but I had my fill.” Tommy pointed Steve out to him then headed out, leaving Billy to handle his drama. </p><p>Billy’s eyes had traveled to where Tommy had pointed. Steve was gorgeous, Billy’s brain had gone offline when he saw him, He was laughing and had the brightest smile. He watched him as he walked through the club, he was a coquettish little thing, actually quite adorable and charming when he was batting his eyelashes. Billy wasn’t surprised people were tripping over themselves to have a moment with him. Much like Billy he had a number of suitors, he wondered why the guy was so obsessed with Tommy. Billy had turned back to his conversation with his target for the night when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Steve standing there. Billy was so not in the mood for this, he was trying to get his dick wet.<br/>
“Hey, you’re Tommy’s friend right?”</p><p>“Look man, I’m sure you’re a cool guy but you gotta stop, he’s not looking for anything serious, it was a good time. It’s a little sad man, move on, clearly, a pretty boy like you has options.”  Steve let out a laugh, which surprised Billy.</p><p>“Does he think I want a relationship, oh no, that’s hilarious. Man, he was always hitting on me I figured I’d throw him a bone, maybe let him get it out of his system. God, he was like this in  high school too, always thinking things were different than they really were.” Steve was clearly very amused by the situation and frankly, he had Billy’s attention now. </p><p>“So what have you been trying to get a hold of him for then.”</p><p>“Well one, he left his gym bag in my car, figured he’d want that back, and secondly, his parents hired me to plan their anniversary party, I had a few questions about that. He’d know this if he quit assuming shit and listened to or read my messages. Could you pass on that info for me, also tell him we can use his mother as a buffer if he’s really that much of a pussy to talk to a guy he banged once.”  Steve turned and walked away leaving Billy shaking his head, fuckin Tommy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well, how was I supposed to know?!” Billy had finally been able to pass Steve’s message on to Tommy. </p><p>“Did you really think he was trying to lock you down? God, you are full of yourself, your dick ain’t that great!” Robin had tears in her eyes, she was laughing so hard.  It turned out she knew Steve as well, having met him over a summer job back in Indiana and he had moved out to California with her and Heather when they started school. </p><p>“Like you would know,” Tommy retorted. </p><p>“I’ve heard stories, we did go to school together too you know.” Robin took another bite of her pancakes as Heather giggled.</p><p>“I know you remember how he chased after that Wheeler chick, the way he pined after her after they broke up,” Tommy said. </p><p>“Totally different situation dumb ass, they were in a relationship, she was his first love, and you were just getting on his damn nerves with your sad attempts to make him a conquest. He threw you a pity fuck and you’re so damn cocky you couldn’t see it for what it was.” </p><p>“Whatever, I’m gonna go get my bag back later, now that I know he’s not stalking me maybe I’ll get him in bed again, I mean the sex was good.” Robin rolled her eyes and sent Steve a warning text. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next time Billy saw Steve was after a long day of shooting. He’d done three scenes that day and just wanted to have a shower and enjoy a few beers in front of the television. He’d opened the door to the apartment and was greeted by the scent of garlic and onions, he wondered who Tommy had conned into cooking, god knows it wasn’t Tommy, the dude habitually burned water. Making his way to the kitchen he saw Steve who flashed him a bright smile as he stirred the onions around in the pan. </p><p>“Hey, hope you don’t mind me taking over your kitchen, Tommy said it was cool but he can be a liar sometimes.”</p><p>“It’s fine, smells good, what are you making?’</p><p>“Chicken Parmesan, I make my own sauce. Tommy’s busy at the moment. Picked up some guy while we were shopping.”</p><p>"Seriously. And you're just playing housewife while he gets his rocks off?" Billy's question was punctuated by a loud moan from Tommy's room. </p><p>Steve shook his head and laughed, clearly unfazed by the whole situation. Billy grabbed a beer from the fridge and made his way to his room. He'd taken the master and was grateful for the en suite bathroom, Tommy could be a slob and he could hide away when his hookups were over. He figured he should shower quickly so he could get fed. </p><p>About 20 minutes later he heard the water for the other shower turn on and figured Tommy must've sent his playmate on his way. Tommy tended to say "the door is that way" then retreat to the bathroom while his partners had to see themselves out. Billy made his way back to the kitchen to see if the food was ready yet, he stopped in his tracks when he saw that Steve was entertaining Tommy’s guest. The guy was sitting at their table while Steve explained exactly how to get the sauce perfect. Steve was talking with his hands, making large gestures when he was trying to make a point and every so often he would point the wooden spoon at Tommy’s guy. Billy made himself known by plopping down in an empty chair at the table.</p><p>“Oh hey Billy, this is James, James this is Billy, he’s Tommy’s roommate.” Billy saw the guy’s eyes widen in recognition and knew the guy had seen his work, so he turned on the charm.</p><p>“How’s it going darlin’” Billy winked and smiled as he shook the guy's hand. Steve rolled his eyes as he watched the blush form on James. </p><p>“Yo! Stevie! Food better be ready I am starving,” Tommy shouted through the apartment. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that James was still there, Billy smirked and raised his eyebrow knowing this was not how Tommy expected the night to go.</p><p>Dinner actually wasn’t as awkward as Billy thought it would be, considering Tommy’s latest conquest was at the table and Tommy wanted him gone. Steve was busy charming the pants back off the guy, making eye contact, asking questions, and laughing at all the right times. As he watched him, Billy realized Steve was one of those people who could make you feel like you were the only person in the room who mattered. Sure this guy may have spent the afternoon bouncing on Tommy’s cock, but Billy had no doubt that if Steve wanted to he’d have James on his all night. He was a little impressed at this but more amused at how irritated Tommy seemed to be with it all. It was even more amusing when at the end of the night Steve offered to drive James home and the guy shyly accepted. </p><p>“The hell does he think he is?!” Tommy ranted as soon as Steve and James had walked out.</p><p>“Which one.” </p><p>“Steve, the hell was that just runs off with James like that. They’re gonna fuck, well hope he likes my sloppy seconds.” Tommy huffed and Billy just laughed.</p><p>“Well if you like the guy so much go stop them, tell Steve to fuck off.”</p><p>“I don't like the guy, Steve just needs to go find his own lays.”</p><p>“Steve really that good, he gonna ruin a potential booty call for you?” The look on Tommy’s face was enough to confirm it, Steve was better in bed than Tommy, and Tommy knew it. Tommy gave one more huff and stomped off to his bedroom, Billy shook his head and settled on the couch to find something to watch.</p><p> </p><p>Billy’s next encounter with Steve is at a lunch where he’s been hired to plan Billy’s birthday party. The studio wants to throw a huge bash, plan on renting out some nightclub, Billy had thought Steve just planned small parties, turns out he was some big deal event planner here in LA. He realized that a majority of the parties the studio had thrown had been planned by Steve. He smiles at the sight of Steve in a soft sweater and glasses, he thought they suited him. Steve smiled sweetly at him and waved him over. As he made his way to the table he took in Steve’s various organizers and the tablet on the table, he found Steve’s organization endearing. </p><p>He hadn’t seen Steve since the night he was at the apartment, Tommy and Robin had mentioned him once or twice, Tommy grumbling that Steve had indeed stolen his fuck buddy and Robin just mentioning him in passing. Though he really didn’t know him that well, Steve was always in the back of Billy’s mind, he may or may not have jerked off to the thought of the brunette once or twice. He had liked Steve’s personality, he was funny and sweet and my god was he a flirt. Billy had thought he was bad, but Steve, he played coy, got people to chase him, but he most definitely was not a tease, he always followed through. And here he was today, laying the charm on with Billy. As they discussed the plans and ideas for the party Billy may or may not have found himself flustered one time or another and each time Steve just blinked innocently at him. By the time lunch was over Billy knew he was in trouble. </p><p>It really hit home the first time Steve called him, he felt a twinge of excitement at seeing his name light up his phone. Billy really couldn’t remember the last time someone had made him feel giddy. Steve was giving him honest to God butterflies and they were only discussing business. Billy might have started finding excuses to call Steve, just to check on progress he said. Steve would always answer, but Billy could almost hear it in Steve’s voice, he didn’t entirely believe Billy. Good thing for Billy, Steve was just as excited about their little phone calls. And Steve was just as much a mess as Billy was, he knew he liked Billy, he was just trying to figure out if he could handle Billy’s job, and if not could he handle being fuck buddies. So for now he stuck to flirting, enjoying the fact that he managed to make Billy blush. </p><p> </p><p>His next Steve meeting was at a lunch with Robin and Heather. They’d gone over a few last-minute details and confirmed the guest list. Billy had gone with an 80’s retro theme, telling Steve to make sure there was plenty of metal being played and vetoing various pop bands. Robin and Heather were currently trying to convince Billy to cover his short hair with a mullet wig, Heather had pulled up pictures on her phone. Billy was pretty sure if Steve told him one more time that he'd look hot, he would give in. Billy opted to shake his head and send a wink Steve’s way. Steve had to excuse himself to take a phone call and left Billy with the girls.</p><p>“I hope you’re being good to him, Hargrove. He’s a good guy, deserves the world.”</p><p>“I appreciate the sentiment Robin but he and I aren’t together. It’s just flirting. Not like he doesn’t flirt with everyone all the time.”</p><p>“It’s more than flirting, I’ve been there when you two are having one of your late-night conversations. He likes you, and I think you like him but I think it’s a bad idea. He doesn’t do well with cheating. The first person he ever loved cheated on him. I don’t think he’d handle your day job well. So do me a favor and really think about it before you go jumping into anything.” Billy could see in her eyes Robin was serious. </p><p>Billy nodded. He knew his job would probably be an issue, it was a good part of the reason he was still single. People generally aren’t onboard with their significant other banging other people multiple times a week. And Billy didn’t have any plans to retire yet. </p><p>Things between Billy and Steve progressed the night of his birthday party. They’d booked out the Whisky in L. A and had booked a decent cover band to play all of Billy’s favorites. The place was packed and Billy had shown up fashionably late. One of Steve’s assistants had whisked him inside and gotten him set up in the VIP area. Billy looked at the decorations, seeing stripper poles dotted all over the club. Drinks and hors d'oeuvres were being passed by waitstaff in flashy colors and ridiculous hair. It was over the top and everything Billy had hoped it would be. </p><p>He wondered throughout the night where Steve was, he hadn’t seen him at all. He had asked the girl Steve had assigned to tend to him all night, she said he was busy trying to make sure the night ran smoothly. Billy couldn’t imagine having to make a party go smoothly, but the transitions between the band and DJ were seamless, there were several toasts and finally, toward midnight Billy had been brought on stage to blow out the candles on an outrageously huge birthday cake which was decorated with a skull resembling his tattoo. </p><p>The night was starting to wind down after that with the DJ taking over duties for the night and people slowly filtering out. Billy was sitting with Heather and Robin when Steve finally graced them with his presence. He looked good, dressed in black slacks and a soft black sweater, sleeves rolled up to expose his forearms. He had a slight sheen of sweat and was fanning himself with his hands as a waitress brought him a drink, which he sipped slowly. </p><p>“So did I pull it off?” he asked between sips</p><p>“It was perfect pretty boy. Did you even have a chance to enjoy yourself?”</p><p>“I barely had a chance to breathe, it’s fine, it’s my job and as long as the guest of honor had a good time then I am good.” </p><p>“It was great Steve, I had a good time.” Billy smiled</p><p>“Good, ok well I’m gonna go see if they’ve got the clean-up covered. I’ll try and catch you guys again before you leave.” He finished his drink and headed to check on his crew.</p><p>“So Billy, we noticed you don’t have a companion for the night, in fact, you seem to have blown everyone who has hit on you off. You uh, you planning on taking anyone in particular home, maybe a certain brunette we all know?” Robin teased.</p><p>“I wasn’t blowing anyone off. I just, was I?” Billy was actually confused, he recalled a few people coming and talking to him, he didn’t really remember if they were flirting or not.</p><p>“Oh man, you’ve got it bad. You had at least three eager young things come up and offer you a good time. One was practically humping your leg when you were dancing. You really didn’t notice?” Heather asked.</p><p>“No. I really didn’t, but also I have been having a good time all night. I didn’t even realize how late it is.”</p><p>“Speaking of, we have to get going. Heather’s parents are coming and we have to spend tomorrow getting everything ready. Tell Steve we said bye.” Robin and Heather hugged him and headed out. </p><p>Billy looked around the bar and noticed the number of people inside had dwindled considerably. He figured he should take his leave and motioned for Sarah, one of Steve’s assistants, to go and pull one of the cars around for him. He had hoped to see Steve once more before he left, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t going to happen, Steve had a lot to tend to. He’d just shoot him a text on the way home. He had just finished his drink and was getting ready to exit the booth when Steve appeared.</p><p>“Hey, the car’s ready.” </p><p>“Thanks. Glad I got to see you before I left, as awesome as this party was, it would’ve been way better if I had been able to spend it with you.” </p><p>“Well, I’m going to go grab some food over at Mel’s, you wanna come with?”</p><p>“I’m down pretty boy, you ready now or you got a little more to do?”</p><p>“I think the girls can handle the rest.”</p><p>They sat across each other in a booth, Steve digging into his mountain of fries and giant burger. Billy had gotten himself some french toast with bacon and ham and was sipping his milkshake. Steve had raved the whole way there about the milkshakes. He told Billy he loved this place because it reminded him of a diner back home called Benny’s. He said they had the best burgers and that Benny was a really cool guy, a gentle giant kind of guy. When they arrived Steve had gone ahead and ordered them both milkshakes, and Billy was actually impressed, they were really quite good. </p><p>It was almost three am by the time they got done eating. They’d talked the whole time, Billy getting to know more about Steve and his hometown. He told Billy about how his parents had been mostly absent only checking in on him every so often, preferring to send money. How his dad had been disappointed when he didn’t get into college, but how he had redeemed himself by organizing some last-minute new year’s party for his parents. It had gone over so well that he’d been offered a position as an intern for the promotional department in his father’s company. He spent a year there, transferring when Robin and Heather moved out to California for school. Steve started helping plan parties for Heather’s sorority and things sort of took off from there. </p><p>He told Steve a little about his life, his mom leaving, he glossed over the abuse but hinted at it. He really didn’t like to talk about it and Steve seemed to understand it. He told Steve how he used to have to sneak around, how his dad nearly killed him when he caught him. Steve had asked how he met Tommy, Billy said they met on set, Tommy being a production assistant. Steve told Billy about his and Tommy’s friendship, their falling out, and how they reconnected when he got to L.A. When the car finally pulled up in front of his place, Billy decided to make his move. He leaned in and kissed Steve goodnight, telling him to call him when he woke up. </p><p> </p><p>Steve’s mind was spinning, his lips still tingling with Billy’s kiss. He couldn’t stop smiling and practically bounced up the steps to his apartment. He was warm and happy from both the kiss and the conversation. He’d been a little thrown when he first met Billy, he’d heard Tommy and the girls talk about his conquests, and Steve had been intrigued. He’d seen a few of Billy’s scenes and couldn’t deny he was hot. He had jumped when he got the call to plan the party, their few run-ins had left him wanting to know more about Billy. He’d flirted and sent signals but Billy didn’t seem to take them, turns out Billy wanted to know more about him too. </p><p>Robin and Heather had been concerned, they had taken him out to lunch and had a long talk with him. They had been worried that Steve was getting himself into trouble, that Billy wasn’t a good choice for him. He understood their concerns, he’d even had a few himself. He thought long and hard about it once he realized he wanted more than a physical relationship with Billy. Aside from the job, he didn’t see any other reasons not to continue to talk to Billy and see where things went. He could lay some ground rules down about Billy’s work, he wasn’t the same person he was at seventeen when Nancy broke his heart. </p><p>He did take the conversation to heart, knew the girls were looking out for his best interests and what he did take away was the same concern he had, the job. They had both expressed that Billy was inherently a decent guy, granted he could be a little bit of a cocky bastard, but what did one expect from a guy in his twenties whose job consisted of getting people hot and bothered. He constantly had people telling him how hot he was. Steve had seen the way people were vying for Billy’s attention that night at the club, and he’d heard Tommy talk about the guys he brought home. </p><p>Steve wasn’t one to throw stones, he himself lived in a glass house. One night stands and fuck buddies were not a foreign concept to him. It’s not so much that he wasn’t looking for a relationship, his life was just busy, coming into his own as an event planner took a lot of his time, and even now that he was established, he still didn’t have a lot of free time. He also really hadn’t met anyone who piqued his interest, sure they turned his head, but no one had really had much more substance to them, granted quick hook ups didn’t leave a lot of time to get to know someone. He had just decided to let things go where they were going to and if he ended up with a relationship so be it. </p><p>He hadn’t known that his friends knew Billy personally, their schedules had never quite matched up, and most of the time when they had get-togethers Steve had to work. It wasn’t until the night he decided to cut Tommy some slack and sleep with him did he find out that Billy was Tommy’s roommate. He had known Tommy’s roommate's name but didn’t think much of it, not like Billy was a distinctive name. There were a few pictures around, Billy with Heather, Billy with a redhead girl, and some of Billy and Tommy. Steve put two and two together, he didn’t ask about it though, figuring Tommy was probably tired of people asking about Billy, which is probably why he hadn’t mentioned it. </p><p>He’d felt the butterflies when Billy had walked in while he was making dinner, he’d hoped he would see him but also didn’t want to hear any shit from Tommy so he hadn’t asked about Billy. Once Billy was there, Steve had planned to turn on the charm and maybe get some time with Billy, then Tommy’s hookup came out and looked a little perturbed, and all Steve’s plans went out the window in favor of making Tommy squirm. He didn’t have to see his hookups again if he didn’t want to, but the least he could do was walk them to the door. He’d driven James home that night, they didn’t hook up that night, James took Steve on a date and they’d become regular hook up friends, James mainly wanting to play the field. But now here he was, Billy had kissed him and Steve was hooked, he wanted more from Billy and couldn’t wait til he could see him again. </p><p> </p><p>It was late afternoon when Billy finally unburied himself from his blankets. The night had been good, the party had been a good time, but what had him going was after, getting to spend time with Steve. It had honestly almost been like a date, complete with the kiss. He’d been nervous, and when Steve kissed back everything felt right. It had taken all his willpower to let Steve get out of the car and head back to his own place. But he wanted to do this right. He knew it sounded strange from someone in his profession, especially since his last two relationships were with co-workers. He’d had sex with both of them before the first date had even occurred and both relationships were short-lived. </p><p>Contrary to popular belief, Billy did believe in relationships, they were just difficult to navigate given his current profession. People outside the industry tended to shy away or not be able to get around the day to day. There were a few couples who managed to make it work, same with dating within the industry, Billy thinks mostly his relationships didn’t work because of their ages. Both guys had been the same age as him and he knows, why tie yourself down when you have so many willing partners just waiting for you. And since he was having trouble finding something serious, he might as well indulge. When he finally found the right person he could at least say he had played the field. </p><p>Steve had come out of nowhere. He’d heard about him here and there from Tommy, Robin, and Heather. The girls always had good things to say about him, Robin always good-naturedly ribbing his intelligence, but she was fiercely protective. Billy had thought they were siblings for the longest time, reminded him of he and Max, the way Robin was allowed to make fun of Steve but if anyone else did there was hell to pay. Heather had dated him briefly when they were freshman before he went through his douchebag phase and became “King Steve.” Tommy had mixed feelings, having been his right-hand man during his reign and subsequently being dropped when Steve realized he was an asshole. </p><p>Robin and Tommy would butt heads over whether or not Steve was wrong to drop him and his then girlfriend Carol. Seeing as Carol had sided with Steve in the latter years after school ended Tommy always lost the argument. Tommy had dropped subtle hints about his attraction to Steve and Billy had a sneaking suspicion that this was not a new development. Heather may have hinted that Tommy followed Steve like a puppy eager to please his master when they were in school. Carol had once said she sometimes felt like she was competing with Steve, but she also said she didn’t really blame Tommy, Steve was just that kind of person, even after he let go of the popularity. </p><p>From the bits he’d picked up Steve sounded like a relatively decent guy, a little bit on the slutty side but who was he to judge. Tommy had been bragging for days after he and Steve had finally hooked up. He knew Steve must’ve been something because Tommy usually downplayed anyone else’s sexual prowess but he had gone on and on about Steve for those few days until Steve had started texted him more often than usual, then Tommy decided Steve must be trying to tie him down. </p><p>It wasn’t until Tommy pointed him out that he realized he’d never seen Steve nor had he ever asked what he looked like, others knowing he had brown eyes. So he had been bowled over with how pretty he was. It was the smile that did it, but his body wasn’t bad either. He was tall but clearly had some muscle to him, the top he had one riding up and showing some definition on his abs. He had some tone in his arms and back as well, clearly took care of himself but wasn’t looking to be completely cut. His laugh as he mocked Tommy gave Billy feelings, and he had really wanted to hear it more.</p><p>So he’d been pleasantly surprised when he and Steve seemed to hit it off. The birthday party being a blessing, giving them plenty of reasons to call and meet with each other. Steve was a little bit of a dork, could sometimes be clueless but he was a good guy. What Billy had really liked was that Steve didn’t have any assumptions about him, he asked meaningful questions instead of wondering which of his co-stars he’d fucked or who gave the best blow jobs. He was really trying to get to know Billy, and though he flirted Billy could see that he was not just looking to gain bragging rights about getting Billy into his bed. By the time they finally kissed, Billy was so far gone, so he was excited for the text from Steve asking him if he wanted to come over for dinner. </p><p> </p><p>Steve had been a little anxious, he’d sent Billy a text a couple of hours ago and was still waiting on an answer. He knows he hadn’t read the kiss wrong, He had to keep reminding himself that they’d had a late night and Billy might possibly be hungover. He needed to run to the store but was afraid of jinxing anything, so he was currently pacing his kitchen trying to decide if he had enough ingredients to throw a last-minute dinner together if it came to it. Realistically he could order in, he hadn’t specified that dinner would be home-cooked, but this was going to be a date, and it needed to be special. He was in the middle of another inner debate about going to the market when his phone finally buzzed. </p><p>{Billy}Hey pretty boy, finally got my eyes open. Definitely partied a little harder than I thought.<br/>
{Steve} You were pretty buzzed when we went to the diner, at least you weren’t obnoxious.<br/>
{Billy} Good to know. So I see you wanna feed me, I’m so there, I know it’s a little late but does 8 o’clock work for you, give me time to join the living?<br/>
{Steve} That’s perfect, I still have to go to the store, I don’t like anything in my fridge.<br/>
{Billy}GET BEER!!!<br/>
{Steve} I already have beer, so demanding lol. I’ll send you my address. See you at 8.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys have their first official date and let's just say it goes well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So listen, this is gonna be three chapters now, I got it planned out, get the boys from point A to point B, but Billy, he doesn't want to cooperate, he keeps looking at my outline and going "Yeah, that's not gonna work for me" and now here we are. So one more chapter after this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve had decided on pizza burgers and garlic parmesan fries for dinner, it was one of his favorite things to eat. He’d headed out as soon as he sent his address off to Billy and he’d never admit it but he did pick up a six-pack of Billy’s favorite beer. The last time Steve had been this eager for a date was back in high school with Nancy. Once he got the groceries put away he headed to his room, wanting to get ready before he started cooking. </p><p>He showered, made sure everything was clean, and he meant everything, got his hair perfect, and put on his best cologne. He wasn’t sure anything more was going to happen tonight but he wanted to be prepared for the possibility. However, the night went Steve knew at the very least things were going to progress between the two of them. Billy really had subverted his expectations so far, and really he hoped to get to know even more about him tonight and maybe get a full-on make-out session going. This was one of the few times that Steve was going on a date without sex being the endgame. </p><p>Billy felt like a girl, he’d tossed about six shirts aside, trying to find the right one. He was almost ready aside from the shirt issue. He’d thrown some mousse in his curls on top of his head, making sure the shorter sides weren’t sticking up. He wanted to look good for Steve and he can’t recall the last time he had been so unsure. Usually, he looked at himself and just knew he looked damn good, now here he was second-guessing himself. Maybe because this time he wasn’t trying to look like sex on legs, he wanted to look like somebody’s boyfriend. And maybe that was the other thing, he and Steve were going to have to talk tonight, they had to talk about his job. That is what had him more anxious than anything, but they needed to have it navigated before things went any further.</p><p>He took one more look at himself finally settling on a black button-down over a white tank top. He threw on a pair of artfully ripped blue jeans and grabbed his leather jacket, he was as ready as he was going to get. He reminded himself that Steve already liked the way he looked, reminded himself to breathe and just be himself, they were friends already, a first date shouldn’t change that. He grabbed his keys and headed out hopeful that their conversation would end well. </p><p>Steve had just pulled the fries from the oven when the intercom buzzed signaling Billy’s arrival. Unlocking the door for him Steve took a deep breath to calm his nerves, as soon as Billy knocked on his door he opened it with a wide smile. Billy stood smiling just as brightly, almost bouncing as he waited on Steve. Once he saw Steve’s smile his nerves calmed and as he stepped in he leaned in and gave Steve a soft kiss,  He hadn’t thought Steve’s smile could get any brighter but then they pulled apart and he was absolutely glowing, it made Billy’s heart skip. He showed Billy where to hang his jacket and led him to the kitchen so he could finish up dinner.</p><p>“You feeling better?” Steve asked as he handed Billy a beer. </p><p>“Feelin great just needed sleep. I don’t usually party like that, I try to keep up on my routines, I haven’t stayed out all night since high school. I try not to get too caught up in the whole party scene, too many of my friends have fallen and gone down the wrong road.” </p><p>“I haven’t since high school either. I was keg king back in the day, but that changed with my first serious relationship. Now I’m usually working so I don’t drink while the event is happening and usually will have a drink when it’s done. I think more than three drinks and I'd be done for.” Steve sipped on his own beer. </p><p>“Well, I guess we’ll have to make sure you don’t go overboard there, I wouldn't want you to lose your head, pretty boy.” </p><p>Steve finished plating their food and they sat down to dinner, Billy enjoying every bite, complimenting Steve on his skills. Steve filled him on how he learned to cook when he was a teenager, growing tired of take out. He pointed to a picture on his wall of some curly-haired kid, told him that the kid, Dustin, was like a little brother to him and that it was his mother who taught Steve to cook. He had dinner with them every Friday and he and Dustin’s mother, Claudia, would cook together. Steve talked about the other kids he babysat and how they had all adopted him into a little family unit, that he was even close with his ex’s little brother. He had a standing monthly date with them all to play whatever game they were into at the time. </p><p>Billy told him about his sister Max, how it had taken him forever to stop calling her his stepsister. He talked about how they weren’t really close until he moved out when stopped being so angry all the time. He said things changed because their parents got divorced and Max and her mom moved out, sometimes her mom needed someone to hang out with Max. They couldn’t call it babysitting though or Max would pout, so he’d pick up a pizza and he and Max would watch movies together, and eventually, they became brother and sister even though they were no longer related by marriage. Steve told Billy about his douchebag phase, how he and Tommy spray painted the movie theater when he thought Nancy was cheating the first time. </p><p>“Is that why you changed, decided to stop being an ass?”</p><p>“Kind of. Nancy looked so hurt, and it really was a misunderstanding. Her best friend had gone missing, we had been at my house and I wanted to get laid so when Barb said she was leaving I let her, should’ve walked her to her car but I had other plans. The week before Jonathan’s little brother had gone missing so I really should have walked her. Anyway, she and Jonathan were just kind of bonding over having someone they cared about missing and I never let her explain. And when we found out Barb went missing my biggest concern was not getting in trouble with my dad. Make me cringe when I think of what a self-absorbed little dickhead I was.” </p><p>“I wasn’t much better. I was a psycho, always starting fights, picking on people just because I could. It usually takes some big event to make us see what we are.” </p><p>“What was yours?” Steve asked.</p><p>“I went after one of Max’s friends, some kid I knew my dad wouldn’t approve of, I hurt him pretty badly, but Max stepped in, like literally got in between us and she was just so brave, she told me I was just like my dad and that just got me.  He’s the last person I ever wanted to be like, but I couldn’t deny it. After that I had to figure my shit out and funny enough, I realized I wanted to be more like Max, she’s fearless and will stand up to and for anyone. I wanted to be like that, someone who protected instead of hurt.” </p><p>“Funny how much the old you can mortify you. I like these versions of us.”</p><p>“Me too, pretty boy, me too. So speaking of us, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that. I think it’s pretty obvious we’re both into each other, not just physically, but emotionally. I mean I really fuckin like you Steve, but I think before we decide to pursue this we should talk about my job.” Billy had started fidgeting and playing with the rings on his fingers, Steve figured he was waiting for Steve to back out or ask him to quit. Steve sighed, figured it was best they talked. </p><p>“I mean I can’t say I’m thrilled about it, but I feel like asking you to quit is a bit premature, we haven’t even officially become a couple. And I feel like it’s a bit of a lie to say that I’m 100 percent fine with it or that I ever really will be, but it’s not like I didn’t know. You’d be my first actual relationship with a guy, I know I’ve never explicitly said it, but I’m bisexual, I’m sure you may have figured that out. So I’ve slept with guys before but never had a relationship with one, but I also don’t think it’d be that much different. I’m not sure what the rules are for this if there are rules or whatnot and I don’t want to promise you things that I’m not sure of. What I can tell you is that despite what Robin or Tommy think, I’m not the same person I was a few years ago. I know my worth now and I know how to be happy on my own, I understand that sometimes things just don’t work and it’s not always a reflection of me. The one thing I can do is communicate, talk to you when I feel like something is wrong or something is bothering me. I’m willing to try. I want to try.”  Billy smiled, feeling a little lighter, and relieved that Steve wasn’t making promises.</p><p>“I’m not really sure the rules here either, my only two relationships I’ve been in have been with co-stars, we didn’t really have many rules, kind of a free for all. Like we knew we cared about each other, but the sex stuff was no big deal.” </p><p>“I’ve only ever been in monogamous relationships, the first one I was technically cheated on but it was also kind of complicated. The other one, we just weren’t right for each other. I feel like I can wrap my head around what you do for work, I’m not sure how I would feel about it outside your job, that’s not to say I wouldn’t be open to revisiting things later, but maybe while we’re starting out, just you and I.” </p><p>It meant everything to Billy that Steve had legitimately given this all some thought. He appreciated Steve’s honesty, that he wasn’t paying him lip service and saying what he thought Billy might want to hear. Billy had suspected that one of his exes had an issue with sex with other’s outside work, but never said anything. That relationship went down in a fiery ball of jealousy.</p><p>“I think I can work with that. I don’t think about anyone but you these days anyway. Been a while since I’ve hooked up with anyone outside work. Would it be too forward to tell you that sometimes, while shooting, I imagine it’s you there?” Billy had moved closer to Steve, slowly closing the gap between the two. Steve leaned forward, biting his bottom lip softly before he answered.</p><p>“A little forward, mostly hot.” He closed the space between them and kissed Billy. He pulled Steve close, deepening the kiss, moaning as Steve parted his lips, letting Billy inside. Steve’s mouth was soft, Billy couldn’t wait to feel it other places. </p><p>“Come here, I wanna show you something,” Steve said as they parted, he took Billy’s hand and led him toward the bedroom. Billy followed behind enjoying the view the whole time. </p><p>Steve’s room was nice, it was softly lit, there were fuzzy blankets and throw pillows everywhere. It was slightly messy and Billy smiled to himself when he noticed the pile of clothes in front of the closet, it seemed he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t decide what to wear. There were some candles by the bed and pictures all across the top of the dresser. It looked very cozy and homey, it was very much a reflection of Steve. </p><p>“Here, sit.” Steve motioned to the bed and went to the dresser, opening a drawer, and looking through for something. Billy’s eyes went wide when he saw what Steve was holding. <br/>“Is that my toy?” Steve nodded, a slight blush creeping in.</p><p>“Tommy actually threw it at me in a fit of jealousy, though he’ll say otherwise, told me if I wanted to fuck so badly to go ahead and do it.” </p><p>“Look at you Stevie, I think that’s cheating, you already know what I feel like. You fuck yourself good on my cock?” Billy was pretty sure he was gonna like where this night was going and he couldn’t deny how hot it was to think of Steve fucking himself open on the toy, knowing he was imagining Billy while he did it.</p><p>“You wanna watch me?” And goddamn if that didn’t send all the blood rushing from Billy’s brain down to his dick. He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. </p><p>Steve grabbed the toy and a bottle of lube, moving to the bed, motioning for Billy to move to the chair by the window. Billy pulled the chair closer, making sure he had a perfect view of the show Steve was about to put on. Steve turned his stereo on, the soft sounds of Lana Del Rey filling the room, Billy kept his comment to himself, not wanting to dampen the mood, the anticipation was killing him.  Steve slowly stripped himself down, shirt first, taking his time to run his hands over his torso, tweaking his nipples as he passed over them. He undid his pants and so, so slowly pushed them down, Billy wanted to reach forward and yank them down, but he stopped himself. He knew, good things always came to those who waited.  </p><p>Steve looked up at him through his lashes, Billy had pulled off his own button-down, he sat back in the chair, legs spread wide, just watching, waiting for what Steve had to show him. Steve grabbed the lube and slicked his fist up, reaching down and stroking himself, his pace slow and methodical, he watched Billy’s face, noting the flush to his cheeks. Once he had himself nice and hard he lay back on the bed, spreading his legs wide, he poured more lube on his fingers and reached down sliding the first long digit in, Billy heard the way his breath hitched and leaned forward in the chair, enraptured as Steve slid the second finger in. He worked them in and out for a few minutes before spreading them and twisting his wrist. Billy was salivating as he sat, watching Steve work himself open. </p><p>He had himself open on three fingers before he decided he was ready, he liked a little stretch, loved the way this particular toy felt as it pushed inside him, maybe because it was Billy, he’s not entirely sure. He could hear the way Billy’s breathing had picked up and managed a glance, seeing that Billy had his jeans open now, and was slowly stroking his own cock as he watched. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the toy, pouring a generous amount of lube over it to coat it, he made eye contact with Billy as he brought it to his hole, letting out a whine as it breached the ring of muscle. He dropped his head back and closed his eyes as he slid the girthy toy further inside, how he loved that stretch. <br/>Billy thrust up into his fist as he watched Steve slide the dildo into himself, he’d already thought Steve was beautiful but he had no words for how gorgeous he looked when he was all flushed with sex. This right here, this was his paradise. He was breathing heavy, letting out a deep moan as he watched Steve come undone, he wanted to take this boy apart, wanted to make him scream his name. Steve’s began rolling his hips, fucking himself on the toy, he let out a cry when he finally hit his spot, and the sound was music to Billy’s ears. Part of him wanted to go yank to toy away and give Steve the real thing, the other part wanted to watch, see exactly what Steve looked like in the throes and that part won out. </p><p>Steve had started pushing the toy in and out, matching the pace set by his hips, he found the right angle to hit his prostate with each thrust and began doing so, he’d forgotten about Billy, solely focused now on reaching his orgasm. He had felt a rush at being watched, knowing it was his body, his actions that had Billy all hot and bothered, he vaguely wondered if that’s how Billy felt knowing people watched him. The thoughts left his head as he felt his release coming, his body tightened up in anticipation, he gave one more thrust and it hit, thick spurts painted his stomach and he held the toy against his prostate till he was done, he fell limply to the bed, turning his head to watch as Billy worked himself to his own finish, cum spilling over his fist as he cried out. </p><p>Steve took a minute to catch his breath, eyes closed while he came down. He slowly pulled the toy out, giving a shuddery breath at the feeling, he opened his eyes when he felt something soft and warm at his hole. He glanced down to see Billy with a damp cloth cleaning him up. Steve tossed the toy and the lube off the bed, gesturing for Billy to join him. Billy stripped down and crawled up the bed, lying next to Steve.</p><p>“Shit baby, that was hot. You’re so fuckin sexy. “ Steve leaned in and captured Billy’s lips in a kiss, the two making out lazily til Steve’s eyes started drooping. They got up and under the covers, Steve falling asleep with Billy’s arms wrapped around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The One Where Steve does Billy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys celebrate their six month anniversary and Billy gives Steve something special, Steve has a surprise of his own up his sleeve.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final chapter, this one has the sex scene that the story was built around. The original plan was a smutty short but the boys held me hostage til I gave them a backstory and some build-up. I hope everyone likes it and yeah I did do that. </p><p>Once again not beta-read so I apologize.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their relationship had progressed nicely from there, by all outside appearances they were just like any other loving couple. Robin often telling them they were sickeningly sweet together, Tommy making snarky comments about toothaches when he would come home and find them cuddled on the couch together. Billy’s manager had been a little annoyed that he’d gone public with Steve, tagging him in his Instagram photos and labeling him as his boyfriend in the captions. Billy didn’t care, he knew his fanbase would think Steve was hot, and he was right, he got lots of comments of people wanting to see them in action together. Steve took it all in stride, and it really didn’t affect his work. He knew Robin still had some reservations but Steve assured her he was fine and that she had full permission to kick Billy’s ass if he hurt Steve. That seemed to satisfy her. </p><p>They spent a good amount of time at Steve’s though, and they were really quite domestic, Steve always had dinner on the table, he made sure Billy had something to heat up on the nights he had events, some events he even managed to get Billy into and they’d have some fancy catered meal while Steve worked. Some days after Billy had spent the night and Steve was off to work Billy would clean around the apartment, he’d bring his laundry over and do his and Steve’s, even folding and putting it away. They had date nights and after about a month Steve got to meet Max, she liked him, laughing at how smitten Billy was with him. She even gave Steve her version of a shovel talk. Billy was happy they got along, Steve even invited her to join his monthly gaming session with his little group. </p><p>And the sex, well that was amazing. Steve wasn’t shy and he wasn’t afraid to ask for the things he liked. And Billy was pleasantly surprised to find that Steve was not strictly a bottom, though they hadn’t really explored that yet. And Steve was adventurous, not afraid of the occasional dressing room quickie, and was quite the fan of giving road head. But Billy’s favorites were the teasing videos Steve would send him, showing just enough to drive Billy up the wall. They were videos showing only his face and upper body, but he was clearly pleasuring himself. Not seeing made the anticipation build, Billy knew Steve, knew each expression, each moan, he could tell when Steve was ready to cum, and loved that the videos caught the expression as he let go. Days, when he got those Billy, would pin Steve to the nearest surface as soon as they were alone. </p><p>Oh and Billy loved marking Steve up, he liked to look over and see the bruises peeking out from Steve’s top as he made breakfast. On the weekends Steve usually walked around shirtless and in nothing but pajama pants that sat low on his hips. Billy could see the bruises sitting on his hip bones, more marks from Billy. Steve’s body was littered with the love bites and Steve loved them too, liked to run his fingers over them when he and Billy couldn’t be together, which was getting to be less often these days. He knew they were a little ways off, but sometime soon he was going to ask Billy to move in, he was already slowly migrating his things over and spent more time here than at his place. Tommy was very vocal in his displeasure that Steve was stealing his roommate. Billy was convinced Tommy was just mad that the prospect of another round with Steve was definitely off the table for the foreseeable future. </p><p>As sweet as they were together, there were still a few hiccups, some growing pains if you will. There were a few fights over Steve’s questions, Billy immediately going defensive, til Max actually reminded Billy that Steve was curious, not fishing for information. Steve genuinely wanted to know how his day was, not how many times he’d had to rail his co-star. There had only been one major fight when Billy had lied about who he was having drinks with, only for one of Steve’s assistants to mention it to him, having seen Billy out and about. It had taken three conversations for Billy to understand that Steve wasn’t mad about the company, but about the lie. He was fine with Billy hanging out with co-stars, he knew some of them were Billy’s friends and had no interest in sex with him outside the set. </p><p>They’d had to have another talk when Billy had voiced that he still had some reservations about Steve’s sincerity. He had tried to think about things from Steve’s point of view and had come to the conclusion if the roles were switched he wouldn’t be able to handle it. Steve told him he had to separate Billy from his job, and at the end of the day, when it was all said and done Billy came home to him, he went to sleep and woke up with him. No one else got to see Billy the way Steve did, when he was tired and cranky, when he was happy and soft, especially not when he was being a complete dork and dancing around the apartment using the broom as a microphone. Steve knew he was the only one that got that, it made the sex part easier to handle. They set a few more boundaries and clarified some things and they were back on track, back to being the sappy dorks everyone outwardly cringed at but secretly wanted to be. </p><p>That conversation also sealed the deal that the relationship would indeed be a closed one, Billy apologizing for being a hypocrite, seeing as he got paid to fuck other people, but the idea of Steve being with anyone else frayed his nerves. Steve explained it though, that it was different because it was Billy’s job, that he wasn’t always necessarily into the sex, it was performance, whereas if Steve were to sleep with someone else there would be attraction and pleasure involved, and damn if that didn’t knock Billy on his ass. Steve just laughed and said he learned a lot in therapy, said it’s why he seems so chill now, he’s got some shit figured out. And honestly, it made sense to Billy. So they closed it on up, and Steve let Billy know he wasn’t going to screen his friends, just don’t lie to him. </p><p>The last talk they had to have was with Tommy telling him to stop sending Steve previews from the set, he really didn’t care to see it. Mainly because he had the real thing to look forward to, but also, though he may be ok with the job, didn’t mean he had to witness it. He actively avoided anything that involved Billy when he was looking at porn on his phone. Tommy at least had the decency to look guilty and seemed sincere when he said he thought Steve might like it because he used to watch Billy’s stuff a lot before they were a couple. Steve was happy to know that Tommy did run interference on his behalf, making sure any young up and comer with designs on Billy knew he was off-limits outside the confines of the set, and that included the dressing rooms. </p><p>The biggest milestone in their relationship so far had been when Billy got to meet Dustin and Claudia, they’d come to visit and Steve had invited Billy out to dinner with them one night. Claudia cooed and doted on them both, tending to Billy the same way she tended to Steve and Dustin. She even admonished Dustin when he would get a little too protective. Dustin for the most part started out a little cool toward him but warmed up, particularly when he realized Billy was a bit of a nerd himself and could talk Lord of the Rings and Game of Thrones with him, and not just the movies but the books too. He even granted him mercy by saying he wasn’t going to do a shovel talk because he was sure Robin had done that already and she was far scarier than Dustin could ever be. Steve had left it up to Billy if he wanted to tell them what he did for a living and Billy had decided to hold off, wanted to let their relationship go a little further, show them that in his personal life Steve was the only one for him. </p><p>Billy knew what a big deal it was to meet the Hendersons, these two people were the people Steve truly considered his family. And Steve had been so happy that Dustin and Claudia liked Billy otherwise holidays were gonna be awkward. He figured Billy could meet the rest of the kids during the summer, possibly go back to Hawkins for a week or so, more than likely the kids would want to come out to L.A. But they were making each other a part of their families, even taking a day for Max and Dustin to meet up in person, the two of them trading game info and bickering back and forth. The important people all got along and they both knew that boded well for their future as a couple. </p><p>Steve had been out of town and was due back the evening of their six month anniversary. He’d been apologetic, promising Billy he would be back before the night was over so they could at least see each other. Billy knew Steve had tried to get out of the trip but it was with a potential new client and he needed to be there, if it all went well Steve’s company would have a contract to work with one of the top hotel chains in southern California. Billy understood, he’d had to bail on Steve a few times for work events, so he’d made plans. Steve had told him he’d be back home around eight, Billy told him he’d need to get a ride, that he had to shoot that day. He’d decided to surprise Steve, and needed to make sure things were all set up. </p><p>It was close to nine when Steve made it back to the apartment, it was quiet so he assumed Billy was still working and he’d hopefully be home before it got too late. Making his way in he put his bag down by the door when he noticed the glass of wine and note sitting on the table by the door.<br/>“Bedroom. I’ve got a surprise for you.” He smiled happy that Billy was here, he wanted to at least kiss his boyfriend on their anniversary. He took his shoes off and grabbed his glass of wine, bag forgotten as he made his way to his boyfriend. Billy was lounging on the bed, wearing only a pair of pajama pants, he’d lit candles around the room and was sipping on a glass of wine of his own. He saw Steve and smiled softly, setting his glass down and kneeling on the bed as Steve made his way over.</p><p>“Hey, pretty boy, happy anniversary.” Steve smiled as his lips met Billy’s melting into the kiss. They made out lazily just enjoying each other, each having missed the other while Steve was gone. Billy broke the kiss, pulling back to look into Steve’s eyes. </p><p>“Happy anniversary baby, I missed you.”  Steve had put their foreheads together, they stood for a moment just holding each other, having a minute before Billy spoke.<br/>“ I have a surprise, a gift for you. I figured since tonight was, um, you know, special, I thought that maybe you could, um, you could, you could maybe, you could fuck me, if, um, if you wanted to.” Steve stepped back, taking in Billy’s face, who was looking up at him, almost shyly through his lashes. </p><p>“Do you want me to? I’m ok with anything, what do you want?” And if Billy hadn’t been sure before, he sure as hell was now, the fact that Steve didn’t want Billy to be something because he thought Steve might want it. </p><p>“I want you to, I know I’m not usually the one who.., but I uh, I want you to. I want, I need you to take care of me, I’ll follow your lead tonight.” Steve nodded and gathered Billy back into his arms, pushing the pajama pants off, hands exploring Billy’s body. </p><p>Steve’s hands traveled down, fingers sliding between Billy’s cheeks, gasping as he felt the plug in his opening. Billy’s chest was heaving, body tense as Steve played with the plug, Steve reveled in the way Billy was squirming in his arms, trying to get more friction. Billy’s face was buried in Steve’s neck and he was wrapped around Steve’s hands holding onto his shoulders as Steve slowly pulled the plug out and gently slid it back inside. He had started rocking back, hips finally finding a rhythm, Steve leisurely rolling his hips into Billy’s, lightly rubbing their cocks together. Billy turned his head, finding Steve’s mouth, his tongue sliding him, mimicking the movements of his hips. He pulled back, breathless.</p><p>“Steve, please, I need more.”  Steve pulled away, unwrapping himself from Billy.</p><p>“Lay down.” Steve’s voice had gone dark, a little more force than Billy was used to. He found himself scrambling to comply. Steve had pushed Billy’s legs up, opening him up. “Hold yourself open for me baby, let me see.” </p><p>Billy’s brain was short-circuiting at the commands, the edge that Steve’s voice had taken. It occurred to Billy that not only was this the first time being on the bottom for them, but it was also the first time Steve had really been the one in control, he usually let Billy take the lead. And this was different than Billy was used to, Steve’s voice was firm, but laced with tenderness. Billy felt himself wanting to obey him, wanting to pull praise from his lips. He watched as Steve crossed the room, shedding his clothing as he headed toward their toy drawer, he was sorting through and Billy’s eyes went wide as he realized which toy Steve had grabbed. It was his, not his favorite or one he bought but “his” and he’d never been more turned on in his life. He groaned as he felt Steve pull the plug out, feeling suddenly empty. Steve slicked his fingers up and Billy let out a moan as he felt two enter him. He twisted them and scissored them, opening Billy further, preparing him for the next step, knowing first hand how it felt when Billy breached him. Steve had worked three fingers inside Billy, just brushing over the bundle of nerves inside, the gentle strokes working Billy up. Steve pulled his fingers out, and Billy tensed with anticipation, waiting to be filled. </p><p>Billy felt as the toy entered him, his brain not quite wrapping around the fact that in a sense he was fucking himself. Steve moved the toy in and out, so slowly it was setting Billy’s nerves on edge and driving him crazy. But he’d asked for this, asked Steve to take care of him, and he knew damn well Steve liked to take his time. People always talk about someone fucking like a porn star, that term was a misnomer. Porn was all for show, sometimes it was comfortable and yes he always got to cum, but it was always over-exaggerated, all about what looked good on the camera, not so much about what actually felt good. And Steve he sure as hell didn’t fuck like a porn star. Everything he did was deliberate, meant to make his partner feel amazing and god damn was he doing it for Billy. </p><p>Billy let out a whine as Steve dragged the toy over his prostate, he looked down to see Steve watching him intently, he reached down and ran his fingers through Steve’s hair as Steve began to pick up speed with the toy. Steve was biting his bottom lip, a small smirk playing on his features. Billy’s damn near lost his mind when Steve spoke.</p><p>“See how good you feel baby? Told you your cock was amazing, the way it hits everything inside just right. Oh fuck yeah, that’s it, move your hips. Come on fuck yourself on it.” <br/>And Jesus Christ he should have known, it was always the innocent looking ones that were downright filthy. And this gorgeous motherfucker was going to be the death of him. </p><p>Billy could feel his orgasm coming, he pushed his hips down chasing each time Steve pulled the toy back, he was almost there when he felt Steve pull the toy from him and he let out an honest to God whimper, but fuck he wanted to cum. He looked up at Steve, who was now between his legs, and Billy wanted, more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life. Steve reached down and turned Billy’s head toward the mirrored closet door, where he could see the wetness on his eyelashes, he briefly wondered when that had happened.</p><p>“So fuckin’ pretty when you’re desperate, you wanna cum baby, I’ll take care of you, I’ll make it so good.”</p><p>And Billy swore that he wouldn’t care if he never fucked anyone else again in his life, all Steve had to do was promise that they could do this every damn day. Billy let out a cry as he felt Steve’s cock slide into him, feeling the slow steady roll of Steve’s hips as he slowly pushed every inch into Billy, who was letting out a  high pitched whine as he raked his nails slowly down Steve’s back. Once his cock was fully sheathed in Billy’s body he stopped, held Billy in place, and just savored the feel of their bodies locked together. Billy was shaking, the head of Steve’s cock pushing right against his prostate. They’d been at this for almost an hour and Steve had managed to keep him right on the edge the whole time. Billy was positive he was going to blackout when he finally got to cum. </p><p>Billy had always thought the whimpers of some of the guys he fucked on camera were for show. But now as Stever began to move, those were the only noises he could make, couldn’t find his breath to let out a proper moan. He felt like Steve was pulling these noises out of him, he felt the way his body had begun moving to sync up with Steve’s. And this here sealed it in Billy’s mind that no one was ever going to fuck him on camera, hell no one was ever going to fuck him again, Steve ruined him for everyone else. Billy felt like he was clinging to Steve for dear life as Steve sped up the pace again, pushing against Billy’s prostate with every thrust, and all Billy could do now was pant and gasp, and he was right there, ready to let go and fall off when Steve pulled out of him again and Billy let out a pained cry. He was going to die, right here today in Steve’s bed. </p><p>He came back to himself when he once again felt a prodding at his hole and felt Steve slide back in, he was moving slowly, fucking Billy back open. He felt the tip of Steve’s finger join his cock and Billy wondered what he was doing, then he felt the second finger and through his haze, he spotted the dildo on the bed, and he realized Steve planned on fitting that in with him. Billy let out a mewl at the thought of having two cocks inside him. Steve’s cock gave a jump at the sound and he sped up his ministrations. He felt Steve’s fingers leave him, they were replaced by the slick, cool feeling of more lube. He tensed slightly as he felt the soft silicone of the toy at his entrance. Steve leaned down, taking Billy’s lips in a kiss, Billy got so caught up in the sensation of Steve’s soft lips and the gentle pressure of the massage of his tongue on Billy’s, that he barely registered it as the tip of the toy slid in alongside Steve. Once it was fully inside, Steve broke the kiss and Billy visibly shuddered with how full his body felt. </p><p>Steve dragged his hips back slowly as he pushed the toy in, how he managed to be so coordinated, Billy would never know. The dual sensations were beginning to overwhelm him, his focus was solely on each slide in and out of his body, Steve somehow managing to hit his prostate with every thrust. Billy’s brain was short-circuiting and he knew this time if Steve stopped he absolutely going to die, he needed to cum, he earned this damn orgasm, and god help Steve if he didn’t give it to him. Billy managed to find his voice enough to whisper out “please.”</p><p>“Oh you’re so good for me baby, listen to you asking for permission. Told you I’m gonna take care of you.” Steve could feel as Billy’s body tensed up, hear as his breathing picked up, he slowed down enough to slide himself out. </p><p>“NO! Please don’t stop, I need to cum, please baby, please.” Billy was on the verge of full-on sobbing as he begged Steve to keep going. </p><p>“Shhhh, I’m not stopping, just wanna watch you, come on baby move your hips, fuck yourself on your cock, wanna see you make yourself cum,”  Steve said as he slid the toy back inside. </p><p>Billy began to move in time with Steve’s thrusts, the toy hitting him just right every time, he swore he could feel his vision tunneling as he worked himself down on the toy. This was probably going to be the best damn orgasm of his life and he was gonna be pissed if he was passed out for it. He could feel the heat spreading throughout his body, the coil about to burst, Steve slid the toy all the way in, massaging it against Billy’s prostate, he gave a cry as Steve used his other hand to wrap around him, sliding up and down at the perfect pace, after only a few strokes Billy’s body tensed and he was cumming, dripping down over Steve’s hand. Billy’s hips jerked as Steve pulled the toy from Billy, continuing his strokes milking every last drop from his cock. </p><p>Billy lay boneless against the bed, catching his breath, he could see as Steve brought his hand to his mouth, licking Billy’s spunk off his hand. He watched as Steve slowly began to stroke himself, and Billy wanted to taste him. He slid off the bed and kneeled before Steve,  bringing his own hand up to replace Steve’s. He gave him a few long strokes before taking him into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head. Steve gave a low groan in his throat before he moved his hips, fucking into Billy’s mouth. Billy relaxed his throat feeling Steve slide to the back, he could feel the stutter in Steve’s hips as his orgasm approached. Steve gave one steady roll of his hips and Billy swirled his tongue around the head, Steve gripped his hair, holding him steady as he spilled down his throat. </p><p>Billy swallowed Steve’s seed and reached up wiping his mouth as Steve pulled him into a kiss. Billy loved that Steve never had any qualms about kissing him after he’d sucked him off. Sometimes he felt like Steve was trying to lick the remnants of his own cum out of Billy’s mouth. The kiss broke and Steve pulled Billy up, helping him back to the bed, Billy was exhausted, body spent, and just wanted to curl up next to Steve and sleep til the next week. Billy had started to doze when he felt a soft cloth running over the back of his thighs and up to his crack, letting out a soft sight as Steve cleaned him up. He heard Steve toss the cloth and felt him climb up on the bed, he settled next to Billy who curled himself around Steve, his arms wrapped around Billy’s middle. They drifted off with Billy happy and satiated. Steve’s whispered “I love you,” echoing in his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>